La Era de las Sombras
by Urakashi
Summary: Hyrule contiene muchos secretos, misterios, historias que han sido olvidadas con el tiempo pero aquellas marcadas con sangre son imposibles de borrar de la memoria.  Situada en dos planos: durante OoT y 20 años antes. Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje


***desempolva cuenta de FanFiction*  
>Jo cuanto tiempo tenía sin publicar nada, y aún hay muchos fics que debo continuar xD bueno pero igual subo uno nuevo... que espero terminar :C<br>Bueno aquí una historia algo... rara? no he visto muchas cosas distintas por aquí además de Zelink, no que tenga nada en contra de esto pero me parece que hay otras cosas igual de geniales en Legend of Zelda que se podrían usar nwn, así que se me ocurrió subir una hsitoria acerca de tres personajes de ocarina no muy explorados en fanfiction: Impa, Ganondorf y el Rey de Hyrule :3  
>Espero la disfruten de esta extraña y demente mezcla. :D<strong>

**Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda no me pertence, escribo esta historia por simple placer y sin fines de lucro. El título y tematica de la historia inspirada en la canción "Age of Shadow" del grupo "Ayreon" la cual los invito a escuchar si lo desean :3**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje. Contendrá algunas referencias a Skyward Sword en capitulos futuros (nada extravagante solo simples referencias n.n').**

**Notas:**  
><strong><em>- Estoy pensando - <em>pensamiento, creo que quedó claro.**  
><strong>-.../- recuerdo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambio de escena<br>**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

**Cambio de época, normalmente seguida por el tiempo en que se ubica.**

**Sin más preambulos:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: La huída y los recuerdos.<strong>

El castillo se encontraba bajo ataque, los soldados estaban atónitos ante el hecho de que un solo hombre había causado aquel terror y aquella destrucción. Mientras en el interior del castillo, a través de los enormes y elegantes corredores, tres personas corrían en una desesperada búsqueda de una salida.

- Papá ¿qué está pasando? – exclamó una pequeña niña que llevaba puesto un elegante vestido de color rosa. Su normalmente dulce rostro estaba lleno de desesperación y angustia.

- Impa… - dijo sin responderle a su hija, al contrario se dirigió a la dama con atuendo de lycra, corta y de colores oscuros, que contrastaban con su piel clara, y armadura de color plata que protegía su pecho y abdomen - necesito que te lleves a Zelda si su vida corriese peligro aquí – aclaró con voz firme el imponente hombre, aquel con ropajes elegantes y majestuosos, cabellos castaños claros casi rubios, que llevaba el título de Rey de Hyrule.

-¡Si su majestad! – asintió la niñera, una mujer alta y fuerte de la cual resaltaban sus brillantes ojos rojos y su cabello tan blanco como la nieve.

El trío corría agitado, el miedo los envolvía más y más, avivado por la nostalgia.

- _Es todo cómo aquella vez… - _pensó la mujer y un recuerdo incompleto le vino a la mente:

/Aquel mismo castillo, aquellos mismos pasillos, aquella misma pareja corriendo aterrada. Sangre por doquier, en el suelo, en las paredes, hasta en el techo. Gritos de desesperación, la puerta de una habitación abriéndose, un cuerpo ensangrentado en el suelo…/

De pronto una figura surgió del final del pasillo luego del grito de un soldado. Su tez era oscura, su cabello rojo como una llamarada de fuego. Sus ojos, dorados que transmitían miedo y fuerza. Aquel hombre reía de una manera escalofriante, mientras se acercaba al grupo que intentaba huir del peligro.

- ¡¿Ganondorf? – Exclamó el rey impactado al ver al Gerudo - ¡¿Tú eres el responsable de todo esto? – preguntó con impresión. El hombre del desierto se acercó serenamente al gobernante de Hyrule, sus únicos rasgos destacados eran su temible y enfermiza sonrisa junto con aquellos ojos de oro sedientos de poder.

La princesa y su niñera dieron un paso atrás, esta ultima cubriendo a la joven.

- ¡Exijo que me respondas! – indicó el Rey.

- Su majestad… su reinado ha acabado, ya no tiene autoridad para exigirme nada ¿O es qué no ve que se encuentra en desventaja? – Dijo observándolos como si fuesen meros insectos – Entréguenmela… la Ocarina del Tiempo –exigió. La joven hija del rey, se ocultó detrás de su nana temblando y apretando sus pequeñas manos. Ganondorf dirigió y fijó su sanguinaria mirada en los ojos de la pequeña, que se abrieron llenos de miedo al cruzarse con los suyos. El Gerudo sonrió.

- Así que… - dijo mientras abría su mano y una esfera de energía se generaba - ¡TU LA TIENES! – exclamó corriendo hacia la niña dispuesto a matarla. Impa retrocedió a la pequeña, mientras empuñaba su pequeña katana dispuesta a recibir el ataque y devolverlo si era necesario. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rey, la suprema autoridad de Hyrule se colocó rápidamente entre ellos, frente a ellas, recibiendo el ataque. Un grito de dolor emergió de los labios del Hyliano. La Sheikah quedó impactada, aquel hombre al que le había servido por años, al que le había sido fiel, aquel que alguna vez había sido su mejor amistad y más, ahora estaba siento quemado por aquella esfera de energía. La mirada asesina en los ojos del Gerudo le trajo de vuelta recuerdos desagradables que había dejado atrás. Por unos segundos quedó inmóvil, paralizada por aquel miedo infantil que había reprimido, agobiada por el hecho de ver morir al hombre que alguna vez había sido muy cercano a ella.

- ¡Padre! – exclamó con voz desgarrada la pequeña que detrás suyo se encontraba. Impa reaccionó enseguida, recordando el dolor que había sentido en aquel entonces, al que le temía tanto que no deseaba que una pequeña niña siéntese lo mismo. En seguida volteó y cubrió los ojos de la niña, con su propio ser para luego levantarla y correr preparando su huída. Su deber era proteger a la princesa como fuese.

- ¡No! ¡Padre! ¡PADRE! – exclamó la niña llorando. Impa estaba apoderada por el miedo, algo que no le había ocurrido desde hacía mucho. Incluso corría tal y como aquel lejano día. Buscó la salida con desesperación, el Rey de la tribu Gerudo no tardaría en encontrarlas.

Su caballo blanco como la nieve aguardando por amabas se encontraba. La sheikah subió a la joven sobre el animal y luego ella hizo la siguió. Cubrió su rostro, lista para huir. Por el momento aquel hombre no estaba presente, sin embargo aun se hallaban en peligro. Debía salir de ahí con vida y esconder la niña. Dio la orden a su caballo y este obedeciéndole comenzó a correr apresurado. Llegaron en un momento a la entrada del castillo, los soldados en el suelo, heridos y otros muertos. Ellos no importaban en ese momento. Bajó aquella colina, y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Se escuchó de inmediato el sonido de otro caballo cabalgando detrás de ellos, adornado con la escalofriante risa del siniestro hombre.

Descendió aquel hermoso jardín que decoraba con su belleza la entrada del majestuoso castillo. Sin embargo en ese instante la hermosura que este tuviese no tenía importancia, sino que no fuese obstáculo para el escape. La sheikah de cabellos blancos sostenía la cuerda del bozal que pertenecía a su corcel con fuerza y determinación que sólo ocultaban el terror que la hacía temblar. Su semblante permanecía completamente sereno cómo le habían enseñado, primero estaba la vida y la salud física y mental de la familia real que la de ella.  
>La huída se dio sin problemas en el momento de llegar al pueblo. La gente gritaba sorprendida y asustada por la repentina aparición de dos cabalgantes seres. Impa para evitar que el pánico se regase por todo el mercado dirigió a su níveo caballo en dirección del callejón.<p>

Un caballero de noble alma surgió de la nada, en el momento propicio para ayudar a la princesa a completar su escape. Se atravesó en el camino del temible Rey Gerudo, en un vano intento por enfrentarlo y detenerlo. El perverso hombre cerró su puño, sin dejar de comandarle a su caballo que corriese, y en un simple movimiento lanzó una esfera de energía impactándole el pecho al valiente soldado.

El golpe fue mucho más leve en comparación con aquel que recibió el Rey de Hyrule, sin embargo su resultado siempre sería el mismo. La muerte.

El apuro evitó que Impa pudiese honrar el sacrificio de aquel hombre, sólo podía conformarse y esperar que las diosas le diesen una recompensa por aquel acto. Su sentimiento había cambiado, ya no temía, ahora sus ojos de roja sangre se llenaron de determinación, salvaría la vida de Zelda. No dejaría que tantas personas que se habían sacrificado para lograr esa misma meta lo hubiesen hecho en vano.

Ante sus ojos el puente levadizo se encontraba, para entonces. Un niño apareció en su camino, aquel mismo en el que la princesa había confiado. No había tiempo para miradas, ni para decir adiós, pero al parecer la princesa tenía un paso más adelante que Impa. Moviendo rápidamente su brazo, soltó el tesoro tan preciado y codiciado que llevaba en sus manos, la Ocarina del Tiempo. Sin desviar la mirada del camino, la sirvienta escuchó como el instrumento impacto con el agua de las afueras del pueblo. Ahora solo dependía del destino planeado por las diosas en qué manos caería.

Corrieron hacia el horizonte, perder a Ganondorf era su meta, después llevaría a la joven princesa al refugio. Comenzaban las gotas de lluvia a caer sobre sus cuerpos agitados. El tirano se encontraba distraído por el pequeño chico del bosque. ¿Era correcto dejar a semejante bestia con aquel chiquillo y la Ocarina del Tiempo?

Avanzaron la eterna pradera, ya no se sentía la presencia a sus espaldas del hombre persiguiéndoles. Impa detuvo su caballo y volteó un segundo verificando la zona. Observó a lo lejos, del otro extremo de la pradera, el hermoso castillo. ¿Cuál sería el destino de esa hermosa estructura ahora en manos del Rey de la tribu Gerudo?

Su corazón latía, su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón le decía que volviera, que regresara por esa persona que había dejado atrás, pero su conciencia que había tomado la voz de su maestra le decía que debía continuar con su escape y proteger a la niña.

Que debía ser fuerte.

* * *

><p>Llegaron a aquel refugio, en lo más recóndito del Reino de Hyrule, un lugar que solo debía conocer la familia real y sus más cercanos sirvientes. El Rey siempre supo que esa clase de lugar era útil en los tiempos de guerra. Si tan solo, hubiese escuchado también las sabias palabras de su propia hija, no estarían en necesidad de hacer uso de este.<p>

Afuera llovía a cántaros y comenzaba a caer la noche oscureciendo rápidamente el cielo. Impa aseguró la puerta, ahora su única protección y encendió las velas de las lámparas para iluminar la habitación. Recuerdos le llegaron a la mente con dirigir su mirada al lugar, claro que en aquel momento las circunstancias fueron distintas. Cambió el sentido en el cual observaba dirigiéndose a la pequeña Princesa. Su vestido empapado y manchado, su rostro sucio y con una expresión de tristeza. Sus ojos estaban apagados.  
>Impa estaba contemplando su pasado. Ella sabía lo que sentía la princesa en ese momento. Había vivido una experiencia parecida a lo que ocurría. Se acercó a la descendiente de la familia real y se colocó en sus rodillas. Zelda observaba el suelo, tenía un aspecto frío. La Sheikah se dio cuenta como la niña apretaba sus puños y se mordía el labio haciendo un gran esfuerzo por evitar que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos.<br>La pequeña estaba tratando de no desmoronarse frente a ella. Así se le había educado, no mostrar sus sentimientos en momentos como aquel. Debía mantener su imagen de autoridad. La mujer lo sabía, pero… ella era solo una niña, que acababa de perder a su padre y a su hogar indefinidamente.

La dama de ojos color sangre tocó ligeramente la barbilla de la niña, haciendo que levantase su rostro.

- No tienes que contenerte… está bien llorar – le dijo suavemente. Los ojos de la niña se avivaron de nuevo y lagrimas brotaron de ellos una vez más. La princesa abrazó a su niñera, derrumbándose y llorando en su hombro. Impa le devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

- Todo estará bien- le dijo y le repitió varias veces, tratando de reconfortarla, tratando de reconfortarse a sí misma.

La pequeña logró dormirse luego llorar sus penas, Impa la acobijó suevamente y besó su frente. Apagó la linterna de vela que lleva en la mano, oscureciendo esa zona de la habitación. Hubo calma, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua que caía afuera. Se sentó escuchando el sonido tranquilizante de la lluvia cayendo sobre el techo de la fortaleza que las protegía. En ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en su hogar, su aldea, su gente… su familia. Aunque estos solo existiesen como una memoria.

Cerró sus apagados y secos ojos, haciendo memoria de años atrás, cuando sus ojos no se hallaban apagados, cuando su mente aún era inocente, cuando realmente era feliz. Cuando vivía en paz.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

**_20 años atrás._**

Sus vivos ojos rojos observaban la ventana que era atravesada por los rayos del sol. Su larga y suelta cabellera de plata brillaba con la luz. Su barbilla reposaba sobre sus manos, mientras conmovida observaba al ave que se había detenido al otro lado del cristal. Su rostro sin maquillaje alguno expresaba una gran felicidad por este insignificante acto. El ave se movía cautelosamente a pesar de estar siendo observada.

- Impa – dijo la voz de una mujer desde el final de la habitación en la zona de la cocina. La chica reacciono levantando sus cejas para luego dirigir su mirada a su madre, quien la llamaba.

- …cielo ven a comer–afirmó la mujer con dulce voz.

-Ah… voy – respondió y le volvió a dedicar su mirada a la pequeña ave, sin embargo esta había desaparecido.  
>La joven Sheikah que llevaba un vestido cómodo con falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, decorado con imágenes típicas de su tribu, se levantó del escritorio en el cual llevaba tiempo sentada y caminó hasta la mesa de madera oscura ubicada en el centro de la casa, atendiendo al llamado de su madre. Se sentó rápidamente, tomado los utensilios que usaría para comer. Observó la mesa, notando nada más un segundo puesto además del suyo.<p>

- ¿Papá tampoco nos acompañará hoy? – preguntó algo decepcionada.

- Lo siento querida – dijo la mujer de tez blanca y cabellos rubios, cortos, recogidos en una cola de caballo mientras servía la comida en dos platos – recuerda que tu padre es un hombre muy ocupado, ser la mano derecha del rey de Hyrule no es fácil – le explicó.

- Si entiendo eso, pero quisiera poder verlo un poco más… - dijo la joven, observando vacíamente la mesa.

Su madre se acercó, cargando consigo un plato de comida humeante. Sus ojos eran igual de rojos que los de su hija, solo que a diferencia los suyos estaban delineados en la parte inferior del párpado con un maquillaje blanco que formaba una figura semejante a pestañas. Vestía distinto a su retoño, llevaba un atuendo de lycra de cuerpo completo, su color era negro con decoraciones en rojo, tenía encima una tipo de falda que se dividía en dos mitades rectangulares al final, sujeta a su cintura por una correa roja, de la cual salía una tela con un gran símbolo de un ojo con una lagrima.

- Si… yo también mi amor, ah últimamente tiene demasiadas labores y nunca está por aquí… - dijo suspirando. Hubo un momento de silencio – Bueno, no nos deprimamos, tenemos que ser fuertes por tu padre y apoyarlo – lo rompió con el aura alegre que caracterizaba a esa mujer, agregándole su sonrisa mientras le entregaba el plato – Te hice tu favorito, carne guisada –

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Impa, su madre siempre sabía cómo alivianar los momentos difíciles. En aquellos días todo era tan sencillo, solo carne guisada y una sonrisa de su madre bastaban para alegrarle el día. Esa situación de ausencia de su padre no era común, algo parecía estar pasando en el castillo de Hyrule.

Kakariko, aquella aldea oculta donde solo los miembros de su tribu, la familia real de Hyrule y aquellos con permiso de esta tenían acceso. Le gustaba vivir ahí en aquellos días, simplemente salir y pasearse por ahí, recoger agua del pozo o simplemente recostarse a leer junto al molino mientras su madre recogía ingredientes para sus pociones. En otras ocasiones se encontraba con su amigo Yujin quién siempre la metía en problemas de una u otra forma. De hecho aquel día el jugó un rol importante en su vida, a pesar de en ese momento ella lo viese como algo completamente irrelevante.  
>Mientras su madre se encontraba cortando unas hierbas, ambos amigos subían la torre de vigía.<br>-¿Ja Impa recuerdas cuando te daba miedo subir esta cosa?- le preguntó el chico rubio de piel morena mientras avanzaba sujetándose de las barras de la escalera.

- Cállate que recuerdo fuiste tú el que lloraba porque no podías alcanzarme – le respondió con burla subiendo detrás de él, recordando cuando eran unos niños y jugaban en esa misma torre.

- ¿Como dices? mira que puedo lanzarte desde aquí – le dijo amenazándola mientras reía. El temperamento de Yujin no era muy fácil de manejar, todos en la aldea lo veían como alguien demasiado infantil para su edad. Ella sin embargo lo veía como un hermano.

- No te atreverías – aclaró continuando con la broma.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó mientras comenzaba a patearle las manos.

- ¡Yujin basta! – le exclamó mientras trataba de mantenerse sujeta a la escalerilla, sin embargo una de sus manos se resbaló, el miedo de sentir que iba a caer la hizo gritar, sin embargo reaccionó rápidamente y se sostuvo del tubo siguiente al que estaba sujeta previamente.

-¡Impa! – exclamó su amigo con el corazón casi saliendo de su pecho por el susto que cortó la gracia. Bajó la mirada viendo a su amiga sujeta y asustada - ¡Tonta me asustaste! – habló regresando a su actitud normal.

- ¡Tú me pateaste! – exclamó algo molesta y asustada.

-Jajaja lo siento miedosa… vamos sube – dijo el muchacho sonriéndole mientras continuaba ascendiendo.

- No me causó gracia… - dijo en voz baja y seria. Ese chico no siempre controlaba sus impulsos, pero ella sabía que no hacía nada por mal. Habían sido amigos desde niños por lo que se conocían muy bien.

Su madre la observaba desde el molino, suspirando por la actitud tan infantil de su hija junto con una amiga.

- Me preocupa ¿cuándo madurará? – se preguntó.

- Impa es solo una niña, Nuria – aclaró su amiga.

- Tiene 16 ya debería actuar más como una adulta – respondió.

- Mmm recuerdo que su padre también era así a su edad y recuerdo que decías eso era lo que te gustaba de él, "su espíritu libre"– agregó.

- Si… y es justo lo que me preocupa, no sé si ella pueda manejarse de la misma forma que su padre, menos teniendo como amistad a aquel joven – dijo observándola llegar a la cima de la torre.

- ¿No lo sabe aún? – la compañera le preguntó intrigada y con una actitud más seria.

- No aún, pero en cualquier momento podrían necesitarla después de todo es la hija del asistente del rey, está destinada a esa labor – respondió mientras se volvía a inclinar para continuar su trabajo.

Su amistad la observó no muy conforme con la respuesta – ¿Crees que realmente tu Impa pueda cargar con una responsabilidad como esa?- no pudo evitar cuestionarla.

- … No creo que por el momento, pero en unos años será inevitable – respondió recogiendo una cesta llena de hierbas.

Mientras ellas discutían sobre la madurez de la joven Sheikah, esta y su amigo hablaban y reían sobre la torre. Desde ese lugar se podía observar todo Kakariko y era donde siempre se encontraban para hablar ya que esta había sido abandonada por desuso.

- Oye… - soltó Yujin interrumpiendo la risa.

- ¿Ah? – preguntó la chica dirigiendo sus ojos de color rojo al muchacho que la acompañaba en aquel lugar.

- ¿Conoces la historia del Acecino del Pozo? – preguntó con mirada pícara.

- No… ¿qué es eso? – reaccionó Impa extrañada ante la mención de aquel título tan extraño.

El chico Sheikah sonrió – Dicen que en el lugar donde está el pozo hoy en día vivía un hombre que tenía el poder de leer la mente de las personas y ver a través de lo oculto – relató cambiando su tono de voz en un intento para darle suspenso y misterio.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó Impa fascinada con el hecho de que existiese una habilidad así.

- ¡Si, pero era un maníaco y un fenómeno! Tenía tres ojos en lugar de dos y se dice que secuestraba y acecinaba personas en el sótano de su casa ¡y les comía los ojos! – exclamó con el mismo tono, la joven continuaba escuchándolo atentamente.

- ¿Y qué pasó con él? – preguntó la chica.

- Murió – dijo cortando el ambiente – pero, su alma todavía ronda Kakariko por las noches… y si te lo encuentras te observará fijamente con sus tres sangrientos ojos y no podrás huir ya qué puede anticipar tus movimientos… Entonces te atrapará y te arrastrará al fondo del pozo, ¡donde devorará tus ojos! – exclamó levantando sus brazos intentado asustarla. Impa lo vio fijamente en un momento de silencio, sin tener ninguna reacción de miedo -… ¿no te asusta? – preguntó.

- Eh… no realmente – dijo Impa y soltó una risa – no sabes inventar historias de miedo – agregó alegremente.

- ¡Pero es verdad! – exclamó Yujin avergonzado.

- Igual que cuando me contaste que una bruja araña le lanzó una maldición a la casa que está frente a la mía – aclaró sin parar de reír.

- ¡P-pero… eso también era verdad! – Dijo aún más avergonzado – ¡Tu qué vas a saber idiota! – exclamó.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Impa exaltándose y acercándose a su amigo cerrando los ojos pensando que recibiría una bofetada, cosa que no ocurrió – ¡Es mi padre! – dijo impresionada observando al Sheikah llegando en su caballo en la entrada del pueblo. Se apresuró y comenzó a bajar la escalerilla.

- ¿Impa ya te vas? – preguntó Yujin.

- Lo siento Yujin, pero iré a recibir a mi padre, ¿te parece si nos vemos luego? – preguntó deteniéndose.

- Gah, está bien – asintió dejando que la chica se fuese.

La alegría la consumía, llevaba días sin ver a su padre y finalmente había regresado del castillo. A penas sus pies tocaron tierra firme no pararon de correr. El viento en su rostro, el cálido sol sobre su cuerpo. Cuánto deseaba que su vida se hubiese congelado en ese momento, que ese segundo hubiese sido eterno, ahí donde todo parecía tan perfecto.  
>Pero desgraciadamente el tiempo es como un río, nunca para de fluir. Al ella alcanzar la puerta de su casa y observar a su padre bajar de su corcel luego de tristes y lúgubres días notó cierto sentimiento de vacío.<p>

- ¡Bienvenido Padre! – exclamo parada frente a la puerta de entrada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No hubo respuesta, su padre se veía muy serio y distante. Se le acercó, en su rostro se mostraba preocupación.

- ¿Dónde está tu madre? – le preguntó firmemente. Ni un abrazo, ni una sonrisa, ni siquiera un mero saludo, algo extraño le ocurría.

- E-está recogiendo hierbas en el molino – le respondió algo confundida por la pregunta.

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+o**

Impa abrió sus ojos de nuevo, descubriendo que el sueño la había vencido, una gran equivocación en momentos de guerra. Observó la habitación asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden. La princesa dormía tranquilamente. Sonrió y observo por la ventana, la lluvia había cesado. Suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Tener sueños como ese en momentos así…  
>A pesar de los años que habían transcurrido recordaba claramente aquel preciso día entre otros que marcaron permanentemente su vida. La imagen de sus padres discutiendo volvió a su mente como memoria. Recordaba que no escuchaba una palabra de lo que decían y sin embargo la expresión de duda en el blanco rostro de su madre y de preocupación en el de su padre, lo decía todo.<p>

Aquello que le fue comunicado aquella tarde jamás fue olvidado -"Hija, a partir de ahora tendrás una nueva y gran responsabilidad" – fueron las palabras exactas de su madre para introducirla sutilmente en un nuevo mundo completamente distinto al que ella vivía día a día. Su padre continuaba ausente en aquel momento. En seguida de haber concluido con la plática entre él y su madre, o más bien el comunicado que le trajo a esta, se marchó de vuelta al castillo, dejándole la carga a aquella mujer  
>– "A partir de mañana deberás acompañar a tu padre al castillo, ya has llegado a la edad en que debes conocer a la familia real a quien servirás"-<p>

La sheikah sonrió recordando su reacción de aquel entonces, recordaba que no sabía exactamente como se sentía ya que le agradaba la idea de pasar más tiempo a diario con su padre pero el hecho de tener una carga tan pesada como el de la protección de la familia real de Hyrule la hacían dudar de su propia competencia. Le dedicó una mirada a Zelda aún sonriendo, en aquel entonces no se habría imaginado en una situación como la que estaba viviendo actualmente. Sin embargo tubo que, debido a que no mucho después de comenzar su labor con la realeza, se inició una oscura y sombría era que quedó marcada en la historia de Hyrule.

Sus recuerdos más hermosos y felices eran solo la cubierta de aquellos más tristes y dolorosos en su vida. Estaba segura y temía que el por venir sería igual a aquel entonces: caos, destrucción y muerte. Sus miedos infantiles, traídos en bandeja de plata por sus recuerdos, volvían a surgir, los ojos de Ganondorf tenían ese mismo destello asesino que los del demoniaco ser que amenazó Hyrule cuando ella era joven. Ese sería el inicio de una era tal como aquella, una nueva "Era de las Sombras".

Y no sabía si podría soportar tanto dolor… de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado :)<br>No duden en dejarme un review con su opinión, acepto todo desde simples comentarios a criticas ;) Además que estos me animan a continuarle :D  
><strong>

**Nos leemos pronto! :3  
><strong>

**Saludos, Urakashi.  
><strong>


End file.
